A wolf in red clothing
by AileonGG
Summary: Based in Once Upon a Time. Sebastian's life took a turn when a boy named Rory showed up in his life. Things the way he knew changed forever and there wasn't going to be any turning back.
1. Chapter 1

"It's all fun and games... Until it's not."

Things like those were meant to be learnt the hard way. Through pain and suffering, it was the only way those kind of lessons were learnt. Sebastian was no exception to that rule, sadly, and it took the death of someone he thought he deeply cared about to realise that any control he thought he had over himself was nothing but an illusion.

Running away from his grandmother every night to see Blaine had always been fun to him. He hated being locked in, forced to spend most if not all of his day inside their little home, only to be visited by the curly-haired boy during the night. He was the only one that managed to bring some interest into Sebastian's life, more so when he managed to sneak him into his room to do a little more than just share innocent kisses with each other. Those moments were the highlights of his days. Was that love? He had no idea, but what he did know was that he liked how it felt to be in control, to make the young man underneath him struggle to remain silent while he trusted in and out of his body because they both knew that if Sebastian's Granny saw them there would be hell to pay. It was risky, it was exciting, it was fun. It was almost as fun as seeing the old woman freak out every time Sebastian refused to wear the red riding hood that 'scared the wolves away', according to his grandmother. He always thought it was stupid and the hood was hideous to begin with, so why wear it? If the wolf was going to kill him, he doubted it would even care what he was wearing. If anything, it would only kill him faster after seeing him wear it. So every night when the moon was full, as soon as his grandmother left to do her usual stand against the barricaded with her trusty crossbow, Sebastian took off the hood and headed to sleep. Those nights were the only ones when he denied Blaine's visits because as fun as it would be, the security in the little cottage where he lived got a lot tighter during the full moon.

That was how his life was, the same every day and the older he got, the more tired he grew of it. Blaine kept proposing to run away with him, claiming that he loved him and while Sebastian wasn't sure of his feelings, the idea of running away was tempting, no matter who it was with. And if that blacksmith's son could grant him his freedom, then it was worth thinking about it.

Sebastian wanted a change in his life and without a doubt, he got it. But not in the way he was expecting it at all.

It started during one of the full moons, when the wolf was out. The townspeople were once again attempting to start a hunting party to find and kill the fearsome beast and, as always, the old Widow Smythe shut her down, telling them they were fools for going after a certain death before kicking them out after Sebastian suggested going with them. Then came the same old routine of locking the doors and windows, heading to bed and wait for the following day to come. As soon as he woke up the following morning, his grandmother made him go check if the chickens had been killed by the wolf and pick up some eggs if they were still alive. Like always, Sebastian just nodded and went to do as he was told, knowing that arguing against the old woman was like talking to a brick wall. The chickens were alive, just like every time he went to check and he left his mind drift as he began to pick up their eggs. What if he did as Blaine told him and ran away? He couldn't keep living that life forever, he was tired of it and he wondered how he had managed to go through it for so long. Maybe it was because he felt pity for his grandmother, who claimed to love him so much but yet didn't let him take a breath without her approval. She was old and alone and even he could feel pity for her despite considering himself quite cold hearted.

He was so focused in his own thoughts that he failed to notice that there was something moving in the back of the small barn. It wasn't until that something made a noise that Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, half-expecting to see the wolf sleeping there. But instead, he found himself looking into a pair of big blue eyes that were staring at him with fear. They belonged to a boy that must have been the same age as Sebastian, but his features made him appear much younger than that. He was thin and he had a green cloak over his worn out clothes that looked like it had been the only thing that belonged to him. Close to his chest he was holding a couple of eggs and the fear in his eyes made it obvious that he had stolen them.

"I, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to steal them. Well, yes, but I was just really hungry and last night there was a thing howling and it was cold and I saw this place and I got in and I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean to..."

The boy wouldn't stop rambling and Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at him. There was no doubt to him that this stranger was completely lost and most importantly, harmless. He didn't even look like he could survive out in the woods by himself and he had somehow managed to avoid getting killed by the wolf the previous night. He definitely had some luck on his side, but the thing that captivated Sebastian the most were those eyes. There was something in them, some sort of innocence that he had never seen before in his life. And he liked that, much more than anything else he had laid his eyes on. Soon, he was wearing a smirk on his face and moving his basket closer to the boy, who still looked like a dog with it's tail between his legs. He took the hint and placed the eggs there with the others that Sebastian had picked out.

"Looks like you just saved yourself from the big bad wolf. What's your name, green?"

The boy with the green cloak and the big blue eyes looked confused for a moment, surprised at the taller one's kindness after he had been found stealing from him. He hesitated a moment before answering, but he ended up smiling a little and extending his hand for Sebastian to shake.

"Rory... My name's Rory."

Sebastian's smirk grew a little bigger as he reached out to shake Rory's hand, not knowing that the gesture and the words that he was about to say would be the end of life as he knew it.

"Sebastian. Come on, get inside. We have an extra room and you look like you really need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I didn't remember to make one of these on the previous chapter. Better late than never, right? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I don't own Glee, or the characters or Once Upon a Time. Hope you like it! As always, feel free to leave a review with what you think about ths story.**

* * *

Having someone else living in the cottage was a lot nicer than what Sebastian had thought at first.

Rory was... useful, to say the least. His grandmother had been hesitant to let a stranger stay in the house, but it wasn't too long until she too warmed up to the kid with the big innocent blue eyes. So he made sure that neither of his host regretted taking him into their home when he was in dire need of one. He constantly went around the place, making sure everything was in place and offered his help in every chance he got. Sebastian was incredibly thankful for that, since that meant that he didn't have to do so much around the house any more. And he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the company. After all, as much as he enjoyed his night encounters with Blaine, he had to admit that those got boring pretty fast, more so now that Rory was around. It was like he could tell what he was going to do or say before he did it: things were easy with him, yet it wasn't like he could ignore Blaine and go find himself another guy, not with his grandmother watching his every move. The idea of running away looked more and more tempting and if Blaine could be his gateway out, then he would surely manage to stand being with him for a while longer.

He had to admit that the younger boy was a lot more interesting than Blaine. Rory was still a mystery to Sebastian, even after almost two weeks of him living in his house. He couldn't figure him out and that was entrancing to him. It made him want to get to know him better, figure out his secrets and every aspect of this mysterious boy that just showed up in his life without a warning. One day, while they were picking up eggs just like Sebastian had been doing the first time he saw him, he decided to begin to make questions about his 'green', like he had officially nicknamed after the hood Rory was always wearing.

"You still haven't told me why you were out there the other night. I don't even think you knew about the wolf living here. And that's common knowledge around here"

At the mention of the wolf, Rory almost dropped the egg he was holding in his hand. He still remembered quite clearly the night that he had stumbled across Sebastian's home. He could remember the cold, the hunger and the extreme fear that ran through his body when he heard the wolf howling. He could hear it so close, he could swear that he could hear it moving around the woods and he knew he wouldn't come out of it alive if that thing found him. It filled his dreams most of the nights. He kept picturing himself alone in the woods once again, completely lost and scared, hiding behind a tree while the beast came closer and closer to him. And just when he thought he was safe from harm, he would turn around only to see a pair of yellow eyes starring right into his and the next thing he knew, the only thing his eyes could see was the red of his own blood. That was when he would wake up, his body covered in sweat and his heart racing from the memory of the dream he couldn't push away no matter what he tried. Rory always made sure that neither Sebastian nor his grandmother noticed about these nightmares he was having. They were already nice enough to give him a place to stay and food, he couldn't burden them with his own fears. If only he had stayed in his house, if only he had done what he was meant to do...

"You there, green?"

The sound of Sebastian's voice saying his new nickname made him go out of his own thoughts. He quickly nodded and swallowed the lump that had forced in his throat while he spaced out. Sebastian didn't fail to notice how pale Rory had gone at the mention of the wolf. Were people really that easily scared by that beast. No one even dared to go up against it and it was just that, a creature, and one that was strange enough to only show up once a month. Was what there to fear? There was no way said thing could be that terrifying and he was pretty sure that Rory had just seen it howl, something that Sebastian had never heard but he guessed wasn't that scary. It was just an animal, after all. But the other young man had finally decided to answer so his attention drifted to him once more.

"I was running away. But I don't... wanna talk about it just yet. Is that okay?"

The pleading look in his eyes spoke volumes of how much he just didn't want to talk about why he was running away and for once, Sebastian decided to not push it. He swore it was because of the look he had in those blue eyes of his. Just one look at them and he was always caught by the way they looked, how deep the color was and how clearly they showed what Rory was feeling. They were really like a window to his thoughts and that was just captivating. Wait, why was he even putting that much thought into the stranger's eyes? Yes, he was cute and hot in that absurdly innocent way, but not even when he found someone attractive he took so much time to appreciate every detail he found interesting. To distract himself, he nodded at Rory's question. He didn't want to tell, he wasn't going to push it and that was it. When he was ready to talk to him about what made him run away, he would and if he didn't then Sebastian could live without knowing.

Rory nodded as well, thankful that Sebastian respected the fact that he didn't want to talk about his reasons to be in the woods in the middle of the night. He knew that the right thing would be to tell him, but he felt it was better to keep some things for himself at least for a while longer. It wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Secrets couldn't hurt anyone.

Before either Sebastian or Rory realized, it was already time for the full moon, when the wolf came out. He only realized it when a hunting party showed up at the cottage's door, asking for help to hunt the wolf. Sebastian's grandmother told them to go away, despite how much her grandson wanted to go with them to try and catch the wolf. Rory watched the scene from the doorway of the room they had lent him and because he arrived the night of the last one, the new young man living in the Smythe cottage didn't know how things were during those days. He didn't know that the strange visits he never asked about that he heard Sebastian have during the nights had to stop during that time, he didn't know how the house became like a cage during the night because they were afraid of the wolf. And most importantly, he didn't know that the wolf could be heard howling during the night, Sebastian had failed to mention him that. So after his hosts explained to him how they locked up everything, Rory helped them and then calmly headed to their extra room, where he was staying. Honestly, he was a little frightened but if Sebastian and his grandmother had managed to survive so far doing that, then there was no reason to believe that night would be different, right? Without thinking too much about it, Rory threw himself on the bed and before long, he was drifting to a peaceful sleep. Sadly, it didn't last long at all.

A loud noise broke through the silence of the night, waking Rory up. He was slightly confused as well, his mind still too distracted after the sudden wake up call, but as soon as he recognized the sound, his eyes went wide. There was howling and from the sound of it, it was too close. His heart began to beat too fast inside of his chest, he couldn't move out of the bed. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to try and ignore it. It wasn't going to get into the house, he was safe there, Granny Smythe was watching over the door, all the windows were blocked, keeping everyone and anything outside in the cold winter night. Nothing could harm him, the wolf was far away, there was nothing to fear...

Even though the howling went away a few hours later, Rory didn't manage to go back to sleep that night. Despite knowing he was safe in the house, the fear kept him from getting any kind of rest. He reminded in the bed without moving until he heard the sounds of the rest of the house waking up and starting to unlock the windows. He got out of the room only to be greeted by Sebastian, who had just woken up and was helping his grandmother. He turned around when he heard Rory opening the bedroom's door, his small smile going away as soon as he laid his eyes on him.

"Woah, you look pretty bad. What kept you awake all night?"

Sebastian was looking at him curiously and Rory couldn't help but raise his eyebrow, feeling as confused as the other was.

"You... didn't hear the howling? It kept me up all night."

The green eyed young man just shrugged and shook his head. He had never heard the wolf in his whole life, at least not the one that showed up every full moon. That was what made him believe it didn't exist at first, but everyone else could hear it, even Blaine. His grandmother decided to join them in their conversation, having overhead it all while she was finishing with the windows.

"Sebastian here sleeps like a log every night."

His response was to glare at the old woman and roll his eyes, clearly not liking the comparison. In the time he had been there, Rory had learnt that Sebastian wasn't really that happy to be living with his grandmother and he was often annoyed by her and the things she said. It was one of the things that the blue eyed boy never asked about, despite knowing that there was already a friendship forming with Sebastian.

"Rory, why don't you come to help me fetch some water?"

With a nod, he picked up his green hood and followed the slightly taller boy outside. Every time his grandmother said something he didn't like, Sebastian did that, he just left to do some chore that kept him away from her. But that was actually the first time that he included Rory in said chore and he was quite surprised at the gesture, though he didn't mind. In fact, he felt like it meant that he was slowly letting him into that personal space of his that he only used to relax. Of course, Rory kept telling himself that maybe he was looking too much into it. Sebastian needed help to get some water, there was no reason to think too deep into that.

Once they arrived to the well, Sebastian grabbed a rope and handed it to Rory, who got the hint and grabbed it, then turned around to pull and make the cube filled with water go up. When it got high enough, Sebastian reached out for it and frowned as soon as he saw it. The water was red.

"This is strange... Rory, look at this. Rory?"

Not getting any answer worried him so he turned around, only to see Rory with his back turned to him, holding the rope over his shoulder. His body was shaking and he wouldn't move despite Sebastian saying his name twice.

"Th-they are all... The wolf..."

As soon as those words left the young man's lips, Sebastian moved closer to him to see what he was talking about, his worries and curiosity clear in his face. And when he saw what Rory meant, he finally understood why it had left him in such a state of shock.

There was blood everywhere. The whiteness of the snow only made it shine brighter, but what made it worse were the bodies over the piles of blood. Some parts of them were missing, there was no doubt about how horrible their deaths had been. They had weapons on them so it wasn't hard to guess that they were from the hunting party that had gone to the Smythe cottage the previous night. The sight was disgusting but for some reason it didn't freeze Sebastian in the spot like it did to Rory. In an attempt to break him out of it, he grabbed his shoulder and shook it. Still unresponsive, he decided to place himself in front of the scared man and look straight into his fear-filled eyes.

"Rory, listen to me. They are dead, there's nothing we can do about it. Let's go back to the cottage, there is no use in staying here in the cold. Do you hear me?"

It took him a moment, but he finally got a response when Rory nodded. The two of them then began to walk towards the house and thankfully, it looked like the shocked boy had finally snapped out of his trance. Yet, he still remained awfully silent until they tapped the doors and windows once again. While Granny Smythe took her usual watching spot against the main door, both Sebastian and Rory headed towards their room. But the latter seemed reluctant to go there just yet. His nightmares were already troubling for him and that had just been because of hearing the wolf howl. Now he had seen what it could do. How was he ever going to fall asleep? How would he manage to close his eyes and not see what was left of the hunting party or imagine how they had been killed? His friend seemed to realize what he was thinking about and got closer to him.

"You're not going to get any sleep, are you?"

"I don't think so. Those men... I can't stop thinking about what happened to them. What if the wolf gets inside the house? It killed them, I don't think some wood and blocked windows are gonna stop it if it wants to get inside."

Rory looked scared just at the thought of the wolf getting inside, but Sebastian just smiled slightly and shook his head. Then, he looked around to see if his grandmother was around and proceeded to take off his red riding hood and put it over Rory's shoulders.

"Granny says red keeps the wolves away, it scares them. I never sleep with it and it looks like you need it more than me tonight. No wolf is going to get here, but you'll feel safer with it. Give it back to me tomorrow morning before she finds out I gave it to you."

Now wearing his friend's red riding hood, he could feel a sense of security washing over him. He didn't know why but now that he had it on he felt a lot more at ease than before. Sebastian was right, he felt like nothing could harm him while he wore that red riding hood. So he thanked him and got into the room, cuddling under the covers and, for the first time, falling asleep with nothing but nice and calm dreams.


End file.
